Jar of hearts
by LynxBell
Summary: Mathieu, Alfred and Arthur take a trip to Hyde park. A monument stands tall and Mathieu can not help but let out how he feels. Slight AmeCan


Hyde park. Alfred still claimed that central park was better but Mathieu didn't care that much about who was the best and what not. He was more worried about spending time with his brother and for once one of his fathers. The latest world meeting had been held in London and so it meant that the two of the north America bothers were in England, as the rest of the world. The meeting was been and gone but they had a few more days in the city and that is when Arthur brought up about the three of them taking a walk around the park to spend some time together; Francis was invited by after trying a few of the biscuits that Arthur had made for the conference had fallen ill.

The three smiled softly, for once getting along as the sound of the mixed laughter rang around the park. Taking a seat on a blanket on the ground, Mathieu folded his legs and sighed as he took his seat. It was nice to just relax for once. In recent times it just seemed like everything had piled onto his shoulders and through his tried his best to be strong; day by day the males mental strength was slowly being weathered away. In front of Arthur and Alfred through, he tried his best to be strong- Mathieu wasn't weak.

Clear eyes caught hold of something in the distance, multiple pillars standing tall. In the bright sun that glared against the males glasses the pillars seemed white as virgin snow in contrast to the bright blades of grass that gently ruffled in the light late summer breeze. His lavender eyes slowly scanned over the pillars, sighing gently but he just could not tear his eyes away.

"I'll be back in a moment" The man spoke softly, but was ignored. If it was because of Alfred's drivel or the fact that Mathieu was not in the mind to speak up was unknown to him as he walked along. Soft crunch of crumbled grass under his feet as he walked along from the seating area. Alfred still chatting about nothing with a half empty bottle of Cola while Arthur was reading, back leant against a old tree. Book in one hand while a polystyrene cup of tea in the other; the steam slowly rising to join its distant relatives, clouds.

Mathieu walked along, not walking through the set up but around on the golden sand shining brightly against the rays of the mid-afternoon sun. He swallowed gently as he looked to the grey plaque that rested on the grass. Three bouquets laid to rest neighbouring, petals that could no longer cling to the mother flower peppered around the jade blades. Crispy in the sun and shuffling in the wind.

'I'll come back and replace them' Mathieu muttered in his head, un able to open his mouth in the echo of sobs that came over. Ribbons of gloss ran down the males cheeks from the rim of his glasses; making it all that much harder to read the fifty two names bedded on the metal. A shaky hand rose to dry lips as if in shook. The man didn't know why it was effecting him so much, Mathieu had seen it before the last time he was here but now he was just breaking down.

Not even giving a flicker of an eye lid as the crush of sand echoed below. Giving a small jump as a hand rested on his shoulder; but nothing else. It could of been a mugger but Mathieu wouldn't of cared at the moment. Arthur sighed gently as he saw the other males face, Alfred joining on his left side and wrapping an arm around his slightly taller brothers shoulder, turning the other; giving him a small peak on the cheek in comfort.

Mathieu's shoulders shook with shakes as he leant his hand on the man's shoulder, fists clenching on the shirts as he sobbed. Finally opening his lips to speak "How can people do this...?" Unable to control his volume was he spoke, Mathieu swallowed trying again "That was someone's M-Mother...father...son"

"There are evil people in this world." The father of the two spoke softly, reaching over and sandwiching the blondes in an attempt to calm down the shaking man. All Mathieu could do was nod timidly and sniff before looking to his brother with glassy eyes. Alfred gave a weak smile and Mathieu reflected it before pulling off the others shoulder. Rubbing his eyes and nodding lightly before stepping away.

Alfred looked to the other, eyes locking with the others before brightening with an idea. "Well get flowers!" Arthur nodded lightly and let them both go, following Alfred who was already looking around for flowers. Mathieu himself slowly stepped forward, placing a hand on the nearest pillar with a sigh and a nod before trailing away to his brother and Father.

"They're weeds." Mathieu chuckled weakly, eyes half open with drying tears as he looked to the bundle of sun like flowers in Alfred's hands. "Better than nothing" His lips graced in a smile before standing tall. "Sting...?" Looking away in question before Arthur piped on "Oh..." And with a rummage around his pocket pulled out a small trail of thread that could work.

"Do you want to place them?" Alfred peered to his brother before Mathieu gently shook his head "N-Non..." He couldn't bare it, if he broke down again; it felt like he was being childish.

Grinning lightly as he returned to his brother from laying the make-shift bouquet, reaching out before lacing his fingers with Mathieu's and leaning over, placing a tender peak on his cheek before walking along, Arthur following at the pairs side. "_You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul..._" The soft voice of the oldest rested gently in the wind and Mathieu gave a shy smile before opening his own lips, knowing that he wasn't the best voice in the world but he didn't care. "_It took so long just to feel all right, remember how to put back the light in my eyes_"

Alfred blinked, eyeing the two for a moment before taking a seat on the blanket that they had originally settled on. "Am I the only one who doesn't know this song...?" Mathieu and Arthur's eyes linked for a moment before they chuckled softly and set down themselves.

_And who do you think you are, running round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart...<em>

.


End file.
